Noción
by medeate
Summary: Drarry. Post-DH. Mucho de su relación había sido cuestión de tiempo, pero no es el tiempo quien decide sino ellos. Dedicado a Pastelito.


**Advertencia:** Slash. Si eres homofóbico/a, será mejor que te vayas. Sólo mención al lemon.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter NO me pertenece. No gano dinero haciendo/publicando esta historia.

**Notas de autora:** Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo nada, discúlpenme si les parece monstruosamente inconsistente. Sentimentalmente no hay mención de nadie más que Draco/Harry. Por favor, avísenme si encuentran faltas ortográficas para corregirlas. Y por último, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.

.

* * *

**Título:** Noción.

**Resumen:** Todo había sido cuestión de tiempo. [Post-DH]

**Dedicado a:** Alguien que me apremió desde mi primera historia. Pastelito, aquí lo tienes, por fin he podido escribir. Te lo dedico con todos mis dedos y corazón.

* * *

.

Sabía que no estaba tan devastado como debería. Internamente la razón por la cual no sucumbía, gritaba fuertemente y sin escrúpulos. Era una voz hiriente y directa, diciendo: _¡LO SABÍAS!_, y eso era lo que más dolía.

Al final de su extraña relación con Potter, nada le terminaba de convencer. Después de todo, él no había dado el primer paso hacia el final. Como siempre, había sido el audaz Niño-Que-Vivió; quien haciendo gala de su valentía gryffindor, se había aparecido en su puerta un día lluvioso con las mejillas encendidas y oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos. Empapado de pies a cabeza, había entrado hecho un huracán y había gritado todas las razones por las que lo odiaba, tirándole a la cara todo su rencor.

— "_No sabes lo humillante que era estar contigo."_ —era lo menos insultante que le habían dicho, ciertamente. Pero ni por un momento se sentía menos doloroso.

Si a Draco le hubiesen dicho lo que siguió después; les habría dicho claramente dónde y cuánto de ello se podían meter en ciertos lugares inapropiados, antes de seguir escuchando. Pero para asombro de muchos, y del suyo propio, esa noche dejó que Potter se desahogara, dejó que rompiera y gritara todo lo que le apetecía. Y cuando ya no hubo nada más que tensión y rabia en el ambiente, Draco se levantó del confortable sillón en donde había pasado las tres horas que duró el espectáculo de Potter, caminó a su habitación y le entregó a Harry el pañuelo de seda verde que había comprado anticipadamente para su cumpleaños.

En su mente se agolpaban los pensamientos más inconexos, bullía en su interior la necesidad de inhalar profundamente y gritar hasta quedarse sin aire en los pulmones.

.

_Tenía una idea de que podrían herirme,_

_Tu historia indicaba que sí_

_Presiento que esto no será fácil, no._

_._

En su relación con Potter, todo había sido cuestión de tiempo. Como los tres meses en que decidió bajar sus defensas y ser serio con Harry, o el mes que le tomó sentirse seguro con él. No es que Draco fuese un romántico empedernido pero siempre tenía detalles para con quien compartía su vida, y en esos segundos detestó que su memoria aún recordase perfectamente la sensación tan avasallante y poderosa que se cimbró en su ser, la noche en que mientras hacían el amor Harry había susurrado cuán profundo quería quedarse dentro suyo.

Oh, qué pena. ¿Había dicho 'hacer el amor'? Qué torpeza, se refería más bien a cuando habían tenido _sólo_ sexo, y Potter había dicho su sarta de mentiras.

Pero, ¿quién era más estúpido, él o Potter? Francamente, temía la respuesta. Él nunca había querido admitirse a sí mismo que se había enamorado, renegaba de profesarle nada a Harry..., y ahora que lo pensaba, qué inoportuna la decisión que había tomado sobre decírselo en su cumpleaños. ¡Bendito su fuero interno! Por no permitirle haber pronunciado esas palabras que había deseado decir.

Lo único que le preocupaba un poco, era que Potter había esperado dos años para explotar. Cuestión de tiempo o no, era desconcertante que hubiese soportado y fingido tan bien.

Dejando sus pensamientos del lado, experimentando aceleraciones momentáneas en el golpeteo de su corazón, y sin dejar entrever ninguna emoción en su rostro. Confiado y seguro de sí mismo hasta el final, pronunció las palabras que hacían catarsis en su interior.

— Quiero que te vayas. —su voz sonando profunda.

Después de decir esa frase sintió cómo se hundía en una espiral sin final y lo peor de esa caída era que le mostraba repeticiones de su vida junto a, con, de, sobre Potter... Sin embargo, cuando cayó a lo profundo y pudo estabilizarse, estaba solo.

* * *

Caminando por las calles londinenses, se sentía bien. Era reconfortante poder decir "estoy en casa", después de cinco años fuera de Inglaterra. Al llegar a su hogar, el cambio brusco de clima le golpeó un poco, pero con la misma tenacidad con que se acostumbró al sol ardiente de los E.U.A., se abrigó y salió a recorrer la ciudad añorada.

— La vida es buena. —se permitió murmurar, con el aliento chocando contra su bufanda.

Después de ese final escabroso e inquietante entre Potter y él. Decidió que no había lugar para los dos en Londres, después de todo él siempre sabría lo que sucedía con la vida del héroe mágico. Toda jodida Inglaterra podía saberlo.

Por lo que sin habérselo pensado más de tres minutos, se apareció en la estación de trasladores y pidió un viaje directo a Japón; en donde tenía un piso bastante extravagante. Vivió en Tokio por más de dos meses, mientras su ego y mente se recuperaban del choque colosal ocasionado por Harry Potter.

En el lapso de la primera semana, recibió lechuzas de Pansy Parkinson que habrían asfixiado a cualquiera. Era de esperarse que la pelinegra desatase el infierno luego de no saber de Draco por una semana entera, por lo que tuvo que establecer una conversación vía-flu con ella para afirmarle y asegurarle que no se tiraría de la Torre de Tokio a la primera oportunidad. Pansy aceptó a regañadientes que quisiera soledad y le dejó en paz, así que tuvo tiempo de curarse las heridas infringidas. Sin embargo, un mes después de su partida un nuevo golpe le llegó en una carta de Granger, con ésta diciéndole lo mucho que lo sentía por las horribles cosas que le había dicho Harry. Draco casi pudo regresar a gritarle lo jodidamente bien que estaba pero en cambio la ignoró, después de todo no valía la pena regresar por algo tan insignificante como la lástima.

_._

_Oh no insistas, no insistas, tú te quisiste ir_

_Oh no insistas, no insistas, tú te quisiste ir._

_.  
_

Afortunadamente cuando decidió terminar con su estadía en Japón, le costó menos de una semana buscar un trabajo y regresar a su ritmo de vida. Con toda la suerte de su parte, estableció nuevamente conexiones con Blaise Zabini; quien llevaba un tiempo residiendo en Norte América y no escatimó en ofrecerle un departamento de lujo y el empleo de vicepresidente en su corporación, y obviamente él no rechazó su invitación al país.

Fue así como Draco Malfoy, con una vieja cara conocida y amiga, un empleo vigorizante y recuperando su moral sexual cada viernes por la noche; finalmente salió adelante.

— ¿Estás listo para la acción? —cuestionó una voz a sus espaldas.

— ¿Bromeas, Zabini? —respondió, dándose vuelta y ofreciendo una sonrisa prepotente. — Yo nací listo.

Una risa cantarina y fluida resonó en los oídos de Draco. — Eres único en tu especie, Malfoy. —extendiendo su brazo hacia el rubio.

— Lo sé. —respondió, tomándole por el codo. — Nadie es tan jodidamente bueno como yo. —declaró.

— Uhm, bueno. —dudó un poco el pelinegro. — Creo que mi amada Pansy, estaría en desacuerdo. —sonrío algo afectado.

Draco pudo haber resbalado de la impresión, si no fuera porque Blaise le sostenía. — ¿TÚ Y PANSY? —chilló ultrajado. — Esto es una broma, ¿cierto? —preguntó desesperado. — Merlín, mis dos mejores amigos me dejarán del lado. Mi existencia ha terminado. —dramatizó el rubio.

El pelinegro se partía de la risa con la actuación de Malfoy. — Imbécil. —murmuró contento.

— Doble imbécil. —aseguró, por obvias razones. — Enhorabuena. —murmuró contento, al fin.

— ¿Malfoy...? —preguntó una voz vacilante pero bastante conocida.

Era apenas el primer día de Draco en Londres y oficialmente, ya se había encontrado con la razón de su partida. Pudo sentir el pánico subir por su garganta, queriendo ocasionarle una diarrea verbalmente dolorosa.

Respiró profundamente y encaró a Harry Potter, quien venía acompañado de Hermione Granger. — Potter, Granger. —saludó escueto, con un breve asentimiento.

— Potter, no sabía que ya estabas de regreso en Londres, bienvenido a casa. Granger, hola. —Zabini apresuró sus palabras. — He de suponer que Inglaterra ha ganado otra copa de quidditch más, ¿verdad? —desvió el tema.

— Es Weasley-Granger. Hola Malfoy, Zabini. —corrigió y respondió solícita.

Era una calle poco transitada, y de todos los lugares en los que podían haberse citado él y Zabini habían elegido ése precisamente. ¿Destino o fatalidad? Realmente no importaba, en todo caso tendría que haberse enfrentado al héroe en cualquier instancia. — Creo que será mejor que vaya andando o llegaré tarde. —apremió el rubio a Zabini, inventando una pobre excusa. — Fue un gusto volver a verlos, con su permiso. —dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la otra esquina, perdiéndose.

.

_Oh no insistas, no insistas, me dejaste ir_

_Oh no insistas, no insistas, me dejaste ir._

.

Cuando sintió que estaba lo bastante alejado entró en un local cualquiera, enigmáticamente fue a uno de temática gay. Un camarero especialmente joven, le brindó una sonrisa amable y siguió atendiendo en la barra. Comenzó a sentir que sus músculos se destensaban, ahora sabía que estaba seguro. Se sentó en una mesa y pidió un café.

* * *

No podía creer que cumplía sus treinta años ya. Le parecía tan lejana la época en que era un adolescente jugando a ser soldado, guiado por miles de personas a su alrededor. Pocas personas solían decirle ya 'Niño-Que-Vivió', ahora era más como otra persona del mundo mágico. Con los años consumiendo la estrella que se ciñó sobre él al derrotar a Lord Voldemort.

Su vida había cambiado tanto, y él también. Su lucha interna había iniciado cuando a sus veinte años humilló a otro joven con quien solía tener una relación amorosa. Draco Malfoy..., de repente la tierra se lo había tragado y no se supo nada por bastante tiempo, y él no tuvo la cara-dura como para irle a buscar; no después de todas las imbecilidades que había soltado.

No justificaba su comportamiento por la secuela de la guerra, estaba consciente de que podría haber evitado ese desagradable episodio en su vida. Sin embargo, la ira y furia había hecho mella en él, destrozándolo todo a su paso. Pocos sabían que una parte de Voldemort aún residía en él, y que su día a día por dos años fue vencer la oscuridad en su propio ser.

Puede decirse que logró su cometido. Aunque después de lo sucedido con Malfoy, no volvió a tener una relación sentimental. Por lo que seguía siendo el soltero más codiciado del mundo mágico, ya no tanto por su fama sino por su físico.

Aún ahora recordaba el rostro impasible que Malfoy le había mostrado durante su ataque de furia y necedad. Las palabras tan penetrantes que le habían hecho recobrar el sentido, y la bufanda de seda verde que se conservaba en la gaveta de su departamento.

.

_Me preguntaba si volvería a ser yo,_

_Vagando solo por tanto_

_A nadie parecía importar._

.

Ronald solía decirle que lo suyo con Draco había sido un romance infructuoso. Pero él sabía que no lo había sido, y era por esa precisa razón que tenía una responsabilidad que cumplir. Sabía que había llegado la hora de enfrentar los hechos, de revelar la verdad.

* * *

La compasión no entraba en su vocabulario, pero sí la comprensión. Se repetía en la mente, todas las buenas cosas que había experimentado con aquella persona en sus ayeres y con ello se impulsaba a permanecer sentado en la tercera mesa de "Coffee Queen". El mismo local en el que años atrás había entrado para huir de la, dentro de poco, próxima presencia de Harry Potter.

— Lamento el retraso. —dijo desplomándose en la silla, un sofocado moreno.

Se limitó a asentir y mirarle burlonamente. — Nunca fuiste puntual, lo recuerdo bien. —sorbió un poco de su latté expreso.

— Sí, supongo que nunca lo he sido. —sonrió despreocupadamente.

— ¿Y a qué debo esta inusual, por no decir no-esperada, reunión? —preguntó finalmente el rubio.

— Debo explicarte lo que sucedió hace diez años. Sin justificaciones, sólo hechos Malfoy. —aseveró con el semblante inexpresivo.

— Adelante. —se permitió decir, observando su reflejo en esas pupilas de verde profundo.

Haber dicho que el tiempo transcurrió rápidamente, era ridículo. Tan ridículo como real. Harry narraba con su voz calmada y paciente, sincera y a la vez un tanto floja, confiada. Contó cómo antes de iniciar una relación con Malfoy, ya le deseaba físicamente; y cómo fue que Hermione le ayudó a contactar con el rubio. Aclaró sus problemas de magia, desde antes de que salieran juntos y subrayó que su relato no era disculpa ni mucho menos. Detalló en los extenuantes y dolorosos procesos a los que fue sometido por parte de la mismísima Profesora McGonagall para luchar contra sí mismo, y cómo durante los dos años en que habían sido novios; todos los efectos negativos de la batalla habían desaparecido. No amainó la negligencia que cometió al negarse a seguir con el tratamiento durante los dos meses precedores a su cumpleaños, y finalmente cómo al término de ese primer mes, se desató el infierno para él y los que lo rodeaban.

—... No he de pedirte que regreses conmigo, ni yo soy así de inocente. —sonrió cansado. — De hecho, estarías en todo tu derecho de burlarte de mi patética historia. —suspiró sonoramente. — Ya no tengo nada que perder. —aseguró.

.

_Oh no insistas, no insistas, me dejaste ir_

_Oh no insistas, no insistas, me dejaste ir._

_.  
_

— Te gusta asegurar por los demás, deja de hacerte el mártir. —le regañó brevemente el rubio. — No necesitabas esto, decírmelo. Pero lo has hecho, y eso dice mucho más de ti; que cualquier señor oscuro ocupando tu mente. —respondió tranquilamente, perforando a Potter con la mirada. — Gracias.

El ruido comenzó a hacerse presente, cuando unos instantes atrás, todo había desaparecido. Los autos pasando a velocidades básicas, la gente chachareando sobre el último partido realizado por los Falmouth Falcones, el café siendo servido en tazas de porcelana. Y por supuesto y lo más importante, el ruido que opacaba y lastimaba como un chirrido entre ellos, había desaparecido.

* * *

Él no era precisamente el epítome del dramatismo pero ciertamente su vida no había sido tan fácil como fue la de los demás magos y brujas de Inglaterra. Sobre todo ahora que no había un peligro inminente como Lord Voldemort acechando a la gente, ni quitándoles su infancia o juventud.

—"_Esa bufanda verde está vieja, tírala."_ —insistía cada vez que lo veía usarla.

Potter le miraba como si le hubiese crecido un brazo y una cabeza extra y renegaba. —"_Es mi ropa y yo hago lo que quiero con ella, además ES seda."_ —solía decirle.

En un mundo de posibilidades y defectos, a ellos dos les habían tocado muchísimos por vivir y tener que aprender a evitar. Pero como siempre, en su relación todo había sido cuestión de tiempo.

El tiempo se había encargado de tenerlos peleando desde los once años, cuando eran pequeños niños jugando a ser soldados. El tiempo los había unido cuando a sus dieciocho años y habiendo quedado libre de los cargos por sospecha de mortífago, Potter lo invitó a comer para 'limar asperezas'; que si le preguntaban, habían quedado más que limadas cuando tenían sexo desenfrenado en el departamento de Malfoy. El tiempo había sido el mismo que se había encargado de ponerle fuera de su vida, y de hacerlos recuperarse, a ambos. Siempre había sido cuestión de tiempo.

Aún ahora, cuando se juntaban a tomar copas luego de sus respectivos trabajos. El tiempo era parte importante en todo; como el tiempo que le tomó a Potter volver a mirarlo a los ojos sin temor, o el tiempo que le tomó a Malfoy volver a sonreírle cálidamente, o el tiempo que los empujó a iniciar esa amistad cercana y protectora, como asegurándose de reparar los daños hechos.

.

_Tenía una idea de que podrían herirme,_

_Me preguntaba si volvería a ser yo._

.

Sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, y de repente su visión era sólo una sonrisa afectada. — ¿Lamento el retraso? —y la disculpa de siempre.

— Eres patéticamente predecible. —afirmó, fingiendo indignación. — ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —cambió de tema, dándolo por disculpado.

Harry se limitó a sonreír con renovada alegría. — Oh, ha estado muy bien. Nada del otro mundo, muchos papeles que firmar y muchas entrevistas por confirmar pero con todo bajo control, ¿qué tal tú? —cuestionó intrigado.

Se llevó una mano al pecho y dramatizó con un gesto en las manos. — Otro imbécil que se me ha insinuado, ¡y tiene sólo veinticinco! —exclamó indignado.

La cara de Harry se contorsionó del enojo, torció los labios y lo miró directamente. — Tú sólo tienes treinta y dos. —declaró, obviando la exageración. — Malfoy... —murmuró indeciso.

Draco olvidó su teatrito y observó el rostro ligeramente desencajado _y celoso_ que Potter tenía, el local colocó de fondo una canción de moda entre los jóvenes; lo que le permitió desviar su atención hacia la voz de Caleb Followill en lugar de la de Harry.

Tan ensimismado estaba, que apenas y logró escucharle decir: — Te amo... vuelve conmigo —. Había sido una súplica susurrada, un tabú que no debía ser pronunciado. Se sintió desgraciado por un momento, y reparó en que sus ojos se habían tornado angustiosos, y su sonrisa triste.

.

_Oh no insistas, no insistas, me dejaste ir_

_Oh no insistas, no insistas, me dejaste ir._

_.  
_

Con su reacción, la expresión de Harry pareció aminorar, y le regresó una sonrisa afectada. Cambió el tema, hablando sobre las próximas festividades decembrinas e intentando pavonearse sobre lo geniales que serían sus regalos y lo tonto que todos quedarían ante ellos. Draco comenzó a burlarse por su aún no-perdido sentido de la superioridad, y charlaron durante otra hora más hasta que fue la hora de regresar a sus vidas.

Potter le dio un abrazo corto y le sonrío, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar todo derecho por la pequeña calle. Quizás fue por instinto o presentimiento por el que al llegar a la esquina hizo a Harry volver su mirada y agitar su mano en señal de despedida, con los ojos llenos de alegría y pronunciando: "nos vemos".

Cuando el moreno por fin despareció de su vista. Draco se apoyó un poco contra la pared y suspiró, permaneció un tiempo en esa posición hasta que sus pulmones le permitieron soltar lo que no había querido decirle a Harry.

— No me tientes, Potter. Porque puede que lo acepte... —Acomodó su bufanda y se auto-regaló una sonrisa por la nueva perspectiva que el paisaje londinense le ofrecía.

.

**¿ F I N ?**

.**  
**

* * *

Cualquier comentario será bien recibido. Por cierto que el texto centrado y en cursiva es mi traducción de "Notion" de los Kings Of Leon.

Muchas gracias por haber leído ^^


End file.
